Reloj
by Roni de Andrew
Summary: Un songfic que describe los sentimiento de Albert la noche antes de que Candy parta a Broadway. Presentada durante la GF08.


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and by no means is this intended to infringe in the author's copyrights. No monetary gain and/or compensation are expected from this story.

**Reloj no marques las horas...**

**Para La Guerra Florida 2009**

**Por Roni de Andrew**

**Inspirada por ****Reloj**

**Escrita por Jose Cantoral****… interpretada por Luis Miguel**

Albert caminaba por las transitadas calles de Chicago mientras escuchaba la torre de la plaza central marcar las cuatro de la tarde con su usual doblar de campanas. Su turno en el restaurante donde trabajaba había terminado temprano ese dia. Al principio pensó que era genial, así podría regresar a su apartamento y pasar unas horas mas con Candy antes de su partida a New York, tal vez ayudarle a empacar su maleta, asegurarse que la atolondrada chica llevara todo lo necesario. Pero al pensar en ese viaje que su pequeña haría el siguiente día le dolía su corazón. Sabía que iba a encontrarse con su novio, y que había la posibilidad de que no regresara.

¡Esto lo ponía muy triste ya que de algún tiempo atrás, sin darse cuenta ni siquiera como, se había enamorado de su enfermera! Si, se había enamorado de esa enfermera que decía conocerlo y se había propuesto cuidar de él, a pesar de los problemas que esto le traía. Por eso mismo, tal vez, había mal interpretado sus sentimientos. Por que ¿Quién está dispuesto a enfrentarse a tantos problemas por un simple amigo?

Albert llegó a pensar en que ellos tenían algo más, no sólo amistad. Sobre todo por la forma en que la chica lo defendía y se enfrentaba a todos por él. Pensaba que Candy se lo ocultaba en su condición amnésica y, por eso mismo, había abierto su corazón a la rubia. Después de todo no era difícil quererla, ella siempre lo miraba con ojos llenos de amor y se esmeraba en su cuidado.

¡Fue como recibir un balde de agua fría enterarse que la chica tenía novio y que ese novio no era él! Y para empeorar su dolor: ¡Terry y él eran grandes amigos! Pero ya era muy tarde: se había enamorado y mañana ella se marcharía a buscar su felicidad con otro.

Que crueles eran la vida y el tiempo, quería que el tiempo se detuviera, así, ella siempre estaría a su lado....

**Reloj no marques las horas****  
****porque voy a enloquecer****  
****ella se irá para siempre****  
****cuando amanezca otra vez**

Albert llegó a su apartamento y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su enfermera. Ahí, en una silla se encontraba la maleta de Candy a medio empacar, sintió como su corazón se encogía y se acercó. Tomó una de las prendas y la llevó a su rostro, la escencia de la chica llenó sus sentidos enviándole un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. El cucú del reloj de la sala lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, marcaba las seis de la tarde al mismo tiempo que la rubia subía las escaleras con rapidos y pesados pasos.

Albert salió a su encuentro y vio como los ojos de la chica brillaban un una luz especial, ¡Nunca antes la había visto tan feliz! ¿Y si se jugaba todo esa noche? ¿Y si le declaraba su amor ahí mismo? ¿Y si le pedía que no fuera y se quedara con él? Sólo la perdería para siempre por que sabía que el corazón de la chica ya tenía dueño... y ese dueño era su amigo.

**  
****Nomás nos queda esta noche****  
****para vivir nuestro amor****  
****y tu tic-tac me recuerda****  
****mi irremediable dolor**

El reloj de la sala marcó las ocho de la noche cuando Albert servía la cena especial que había preparado, incluyendo una torta de chocolate. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, la chica se habia quedado sin apetito, sólo hablaba de los dias felices que pasó con Terry en Escocia y otras anécdotas de sus días en el San Pablo. Tambien le contaba de sus visitas al zoológico, pero Albert no escuchaba. Estaba ocupado memorizando los gestos y cada detalle en el pecoso rostro de la rubia. Sabía que Terry le había enviado un boleto de ida solamente, dejando en claro que no le permitiría regresar, al menos no sola.

¿Qué haría Albert ahora sin ella? Ella le había dado sentido y guía a su vida cuando solamente era un barco a la deriva a punto de naufragar, ella había iluminado su camino, como un faro, para que llegara al puerto. Ella había sido su ancla en medio de todo y ahora, sin ella, su vida regresaría a ese mismo caos... No tener nombre ni memoria no lo asutaba tanto como saber que no tendria a Candy a su lado.

**  
****Reloj detén tu camino****  
****porque mi vida se apaga****  
****ella es la estrella****  
****que alumbra mi ser****  
****yo sin su amor no soy nada**

Nuevamente el reloj de la sala sonó, marcando las diez de la noche... Candy continuaba corriendo de un lado a otro preparando todo para el siguiente dia, su maleta estaba hecha y su ropa lista. Albert trataba de darle su mejor cara a Candy para que no notara su tristeza. Ella no se merecía que le arruinara su viaje, no queria que la chica se fuera preocupada por él.

Hasta le había propuesto ir con ella a Broadway, pero sería más doloroso aún ver el feliz reencuentro de la pareja con sus propios ojos. No, el no era masoquista para ir con Candy y entregarla en los brazos de otro.

**  
****Detén el tiempo en tus manos****  
****haz esta noche perpetua****  
****para que nunca se vaya de mí****  
****para que nunca amanezca**

Todo estaba ahora en silencio excepto las campanas de la iglesia que a lo lejos se escuchaban para marcar el final de ese día. Albert yacía en su cama pero no podía dormir, su mirada estaba fija en la cama que estaba encima de la suya. No quería cerrar los ojos, no quería dormir, sabía que al terminar ese día también terminaría una historia que realmente nunca tuvo principio.


End file.
